Critical Hits
by Tugiacat
Summary: Nishikata thinks that he will never have a win over Takagi, but apparently his problem is he never has a clue about how many times he actually wins Takagi's heart. Five one-shots of a favorite concept of the anime and the manga.
1. The Charity Race

**My first story for this lovely anime, woohoo! Oh well, you may know the reason why I'm here to write this right? Enjoy reading! ^^**

* * *

**The Charity Race**

Nishikata was warming up on the starting line. The Annual Race for cats and dogs in town was about to start and he wanted to enjoy every moments of it.

"_Heheh, I've been praticing for this race,"_ Nishikata smirked and thought. _"Three in one: the race for charity, the fact that me being the most impressive racer and… 100% UNREQUITED LOVE – the reward for the aforementioned title."_

He looked around as if he was the only one to care for the winning title, _"Look all around! There are adults and gramps who just come here for fun._

_If fate isn't a cruel joke, maybe I can-"_

"Nishikata!" Takagi called him. Her voice is sweet and she always brings out the optimistic attitude.

"Gaaah!" Nishikata startled. "Takagi-san is here too?!"

"Mhm. Isn't this race exciting?" Takagi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess…" the innocent boy started to have thoughts fighting in his mind. _"I can't believe Takagi-san is here too. Wouldn't this be a little embarassing?_

_Besides, if she found out that I was here for the latest issue then I'm doomed for!"_

"You're blushing now," Takagi leaned her head closer to his. "Maybe you feel embarassing when I'm joining."

"No way!" Nishikata yelled. "The weather is so hot, that's all."

"Hm?" the girl glared at him endearingly. Without waiting for his reply, she pointed out. "Isn't it weird, Nishikata?"

"Heh? What's… weird?" his eyes were directed to the sky.

"The charity race attracts a lot of adults around here. And we're the only kids in this race," she said.

"Yeah?... I don't see it as a problem," Nishikata muttered.

"What if… they saw us as a couple?" Takagi questioned.

"… _SHE'S RIGHT!" _his mind yelled. _"I just want to have this race alone. Damn you, Takagi-san!"_

"READY!" a man announced.

"Nishikata, if you can touch my body when racing, you win," she made a bet.

"SET!"

"_That's Takagi-san alright. She made that bet again! I won't lose this time!"_

"GO!"

All the runners had already been moving. With a charity race, it's totally fine to make slow progress in the whole race.

But with Nishikata, he had to chase after Takagi in order to win his bet.

"_Come on, come on. I started to run faster but how can't I see Takagi-san?"_

He looked around for a few seconds when he saw the very figure in front of him. _"There she is!_

_Now, Takagi-san. Prepare for the secret tactic I had also secretly been practicing for this race._

_Run slowly, silently. Poke her in her weaknesses – her armpits…_

_WAIT! How can I do that… when people are running around me?"_

"Nishikata, you've caught up!" Takagi said.

"Yeah… obviously…" Nishikata chuckled.

"I'm opened but you don't use the chance. How clumsy!" the girl laughed.

"_Damn you, Takagi-san! If only there were two of us around here…_

_Wait, two of us?! I have a brilliant plan…"_ the boy smirked again. _"It can take me the prize to do this, but it's worth it to win over Takagi-san!"_

"Wait! Takagi-san!" Nishikata breathed heavily. "Can we… slow down.. for a little? I'm… a bit tired."

"Eh?!" Takagi smiled. "Alright. It's a charity race, after all."

"_She baited! By running lastly, I am free to touch her body to win this without everyone looking."_

The boy kept doing his act. Though to be fair, he did feel a bit tired after a long run. He thought he could use this as a good rest.

"Here, have this," Takagi handed to him a bottle of water.

"Um… thank you," Nishikata accepted her kindness. "Where did you get this, by the way?"

"It's my bottle. You can have it if you want," she said while kindly looking at him slurping her bottle.

"_Well, she shares it, so I guess it's not a problem. I'm about to win the bet anyway!"_ he thought after finishing the bottle. "Sorry, I have finished it."

"That's alright," the girl grinned. "I enjoy that in…di…rect…kiss."

Nishikta startled and suddenly spat out a large amount of water, "How? I forgot!"

Takagi laughed endlessly with her stomach hurting while Nishikata was clenching his fists. _"DAMN YOU, TAKAGI-SAN!"_

"I didn't warn you about that, did I?" she said while still laughing.

"You should say that sooner!" Nishikata yelled.

"Anyway, there's no people left. We should be going," Takagi directed.

"You're right…" he replied before realizing something. _"NOOO! So she knew my plan all along! I… fail…"_

"I'm running ahead. You can never touch me," she ran ahead quickly.

"Wait! I'm not done with you yet, Takagi-san!"

She kept running ahead and laughing and didn't notice that she was about to make contact to the bridge hinge. Before Takagi realized that she was about to fall down the river, it was too late for her to react.

Fortunately, Nishikata grabbed both of her hands and pulled her back. Takagi just stood there and paid attention to his effort.

"Hold on… Takagi-san…" he exclaimed. With another pull, he accidently pulled Takagi for a hug before he fell on the ground and she landed on top of him with her hands and feet holding her above.

"Ta-takagi-san?" he stammered. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

* * *

"We're happy to announce that Mama Rie has won the latest issue of 100% Unrequited Love…"

Far away from the award show after the race, Nishikata and Takagi were treating each other.

"Are you sure you don't want to bandage your neck," she put a bandage on the back of his neck. "It's comfortable, don't worry."

"But your palms, aren't they still bleeding badly?" Nishikata asked.

"Not too worry," Takagi smiled. "It will be fine in two to three days."

"You're the one to talk," the boy groaned. _"I didn't win the issue and the bet after all. How pathetic… If it wasn't for Takagi's clumsiness."_

"Nishikata," she still looked him with a smile, but rather a regretful one, "That was dangerous, wasn't it. Sorry if I was such a burden back there. You could win that latest issue if I didn't mischieve."

"Nah… it's fine," he chuckled. "Don't worry too much about it. _Aaaand I'm busted._"

Nishikata continued, "Besides… I can't stand it when you get hurted."

"Huh?" Takagi's cheeks blushed a little bit. They're adorably pink already so her blush wouldn't make that much change. She looked at him as if… she was hit by another critical hit.

Nishikata knew that wasn't a good sign, "Wait! That's not a sign of a loving couple or something! It wasn't fun if you were hospitalized, really!"

Putting away the damage, she teased him back, "Surely…?"

"SURELY! You're my closest friend after all!" he stated it unwillingly.

"You're blushing! I doubt about it…" the girl grinned and laughed.

"IT'S A HOT DAY! Well uh… gottagobye!" Nishikata greeted her.

"Bye, Nishikata," Takagi was left alone.

And again, she received a critical hit by Nishikata. Many times she teases him, but for a few times Takagi receives a bold move from the one she likes.

"Well, he finally wins…" she whispered before biking back home. Her palms were hurt still but those weren't a problem.

Meanwhile, Nishikata was walking back home and staring at his hands.

"_I touched her hands… Did that count as a win?!" _he shook his hands. _"No, no way. That didn't count. I just saved her again…_

…_She's going to tease me if I admit it…"_


	2. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas**

In Takagi's room, Takagi finished texting to Nishikata about their preparation for Christmas. They could agree that this year would be just a normal Christmas with pine trees in their houses and themed decorations. Takagi looked at her phone, scrolling their messages all over again. Then she received a notification.

"Huh? Mano-chan?"

She tapped on her avatar and saw a message, "Um, Takagi, it's Christmas tomorrow and I feel like I should confess to Nakai-kun.

But I can't. What should I do?"

"Hm…" she titled her head before replying her. "Eh? But you guys talk to each other a lot.

I'm sure it will be fine, don't worry."

"But Takagi…" Mano sent. "This talk will be… what I like about him."

"No wonder…" Takagi exclaimed. Her pure expression showed sympathy and adoration to her female friend. She took a few moments to type back to her another message.

"Like I said, there shouldn't be a problem. ^ ^

You guys can talk about Christmas that day.

Then talk about preparations and how much you appreciate those.

And then… compliment him.

Take slow steps, if you want."

Mano then gave Takagi a thank and a heart on her message wall. Takagi put down her phone, sighed and smiled. Mano was usually kind of quiet and be set in her ways in her relationship with Nakai.

Takagi believed they would be just fine as long as they were together. As for Nishikata, she secretly kept their relationship a thing.

"I wonder… what _does _Nishikata like about me?..."

* * *

School started under the cold, gloomy weather. The temperature will be about to slide down, as the coldest period of the year is near.

As of now, students could have a great Christmas with their families and friends.

Takagi walked inside her classroom and greeted her friend who usually walk her home, "Good morning, Nishikata."

"Oh, good morning, Takagi-san," Nishikata grinned.

"Come up with something I see…" the girl scored the first point.

"Well yeah…" the boy shrugged it off.

"Anyway, about that Christmas tree… Have you bought it?" Takagi asked as she took her usual seat next to Nishikata.

"Yeah…" he nodded. "I bought one_._"

After that, the two turned silent. Much to Nishikata's surprise, Takagi rested her chin on her hands standing on the table while just staring at him. Her natural smile seemed to scare him by a long shot.

"Uh, Takagi-san, why don't you… take out your books?" he rolled his eyes. "It's almost English time."

"Alright," she nodded but still faced to him. "After I figure out what you have in store for me."

The boy dropped his jaw a little bit, "Wh-what do you mean by that? I have no specific… plan…" he stammered. "…for… this Christmas… event…"

"_What the heck am I doing?! It's going to be more obvious that I have made a plan to embarrass her!"_

"Well, you can try it on me now. English class will be started in five minutes. We still have enough time if you want, right, Nishikata?" she leaned her face closer to him for a moment before turning back to her table and took out her books.

To Nishikata, he thought he could be able to live for a while. But five minutes before class would be intense.

"_Damn you, Takagi-san. Getting into my mind to make me do your will. Well… it's Earth's ages baby,"_ Nishikata smiled in a devil way. _"Today I'll win with a game I have been practicing._

_You must be wondering how long I had had to think of an idea, then planned surprising stuffs._

_Oh-ho, Takagi-san. You'll have your name on Santa's naughty list after having rentlessly teased me for a long time."_

Nishikta grew a cocky smirk on his face and challenged her, "If you insist… then how about you guessing what I like most today?"

"I guess… what you like most… only today?!" Takagi titled her head. She was wondering a little before accepting his challenge, "Okay. Is there any limit?"

"Before English class starts," he informed. _"How arrogant of you to accept my challenge."_

"Alright… I guess it's 100% Unrequited Love," she would solve this quickly and get onto the most important thing of the day, "Can I do the guesswork."

"Sure thing, free to guess what you want," Nishikta grinned. _"I knew that you would come up to 100% Unrequited Love – a.k.a. the best manga in this small country – or games and anime. But what you don't know is, I also want something meaningful on this day. The answer is 'to be together with my family', Takagi-san!"_

"Alright, it's time for my final answer."

"EEEEHH?! Seriously?!" he shrieked and amazed by how confident she was.

"_Could it be… she finally figured out?"_ Nishikata dropped his jaws before putting them neatly. _"No, no, no. It's just her mind game to make me reveal the answer."_

"It could be 100% Unrequited Love or one of the games, but I believe Nishikata is smarter than I thought, right?" she said.

"Hey, you're wasting your time. Just give out the answer already," Nishikta yelled.

"So… it's your family togetherness that you like most today?" Takagi answered.

*dot* *dot* *dot* *dot* *dot* *dot*

"_CRAPP! HOW DID SHE FIGURE OUT HUH?!" _his poor mind screamed.

"True…" he pouted, much to Takagi's laughters.

She closed her eyes and sighed for a moment, "That was fun, wasn't it? I'll sure to give you punishment after school."

While the girl was giggling again, Nishikta faced away from her. He looked outside the window, disappointedly accepted his defeat.

"_Damn you, Takagi-san. I can't win her… even in Christmas. Why don't you accept my wish, Santa?"_

* * *

While everyone was paying attention to plans on the way home or so, Nishikta had to clean up the board before he could go home, _"I'm the last one to leave the room, after all…"_

The day he thought he had a good sense of victory ended up having slammed on his face, and though he appreciated Takagi with her helping him with cleaning the board, he will always be embarassed once he receives her punishment.

"Well, our board is all clean. Shall we begin?" Takagi said

"…Yeah…" he agreed and faced away from her and prepared for her punishment in his way.

Nishikata hadn't noticed yet that Takagi was blushing while she was contemplating about whether she should do it. That's a side of her which Nishikata would take a long time to finally figure it out.

"Nishikata," she calmly said. "Since you challenged me what you like most today, I should give you a task like 'What do I like most today?'"

"Eh?! You use my plan for your plan?"

"Of course. Nishikata, you're so naïve," Takagi laughed and not long after he put his anger in his mind, he started to make a guess.

"I think…"

"I'll have a clue for you," she interrupted him. "It's something very simple. This girl…"

"You mean you, right?..." he asked.

"Mhm. It's… a person. She likes to meet that person everday. Today, she likes to hear that person talk."

The boy considered the clues Takagi had given to him, _"She must be kidding. The thing she likes most is a person. Then again, everybody knows Takagi is the queen of truth._

_Wait, so if she isn't lying then this person is a close friend of her. That's weird,"_ he glanced at her while the girl was patiently waiting for his answer. _"I didn't know she had another friend._

_What is this feeling?_

_NO, no, no, this is all wrong. Basically everyday, we always walk to home together and plan to tease each other. So unless our routine changes at the time I'm not even aware of, the person she refers is…_

_MmmmeEE?"_

"Ten. Nine," the girl counted down.

"_Wait? I didn't know there was a time limit. Damn Takagi-san, do you want to hear my answer so badly?"_

"Five. Four," Takagi grinned. "If you don't answer then you can think of buying a soda can for me already."

"_How can I answer that? Answer or not, I have already lost at the beginning!"_

"Three. Two. O-"

"Takagi-san, you like me right?" he yelled. The answer made him blushed so bad that he had to stick his face to the window of the classroom.

Behind him, Takagi was taken aback by his reply. She waited for this to happen, but she could never expect it came at the moment when she thought the poor boy was never going to admit the answer that had been already in front of him.

Her eyeballs shivered and she covered her mouth with her coat, which proved how much she also blushed.

After it had come to it, she put that calmly happy face on and revealed, "Nishikata… Nishikta…"

"Uh… what?" it took her two calls to finally make him turn to look at her.

"Correct. I like you, Nishikata," she said.

Nishikta's face hadn't got any colder. In fact, everytime he faced her, his cheeks burned and as a result, 'the weather' was getting hotter than ever.

"Oy… you're blushing! Do you expect this a lot?"

"Hot weather!" he chuckled. "Definitely hot weather. Besides, I know you have no other close friends than…"

"I understand," the girl leaned her face closer to his. Unlike what she had done for a few times earlier, she made sure that their noses gently touched each other.

Both of their hearts were pounding crazily. Nishikta knew where this was going to and the fact that she said like him made him think there was 1% that she was going to do something else instead of doing a romantic act, which was obvious in that situation, to tease him again.

One pair of eyes looked onto another. Takagi was calmer as she was the one to punish Nishikata. She even closed her eyes and that scared Nishikata off more than the fact that he was paralyzed by her doing that for real.

He closed his eyes as well, waiting for so-called 'a turning point' to happen quickly. That would never be real, he could sure of it.

Waiting for a few moments, he didn't receive anything. He opened his eyes. Takagi was still there and his eyes opened right before hers opened.

"I like you… most when you tell me what you like about me today," Takagi whispered.

"Huh?" Nishikata exclaimed. He stood up and made a loud shriek. "Wait, what was the meaning of doing that?"

The girl giggled, "Well, I see you're sweating a lot, even though it's Christmas. Besides…

It's funnier when we touch our noses like this. Yours are warm somehow," the smile appeared on her face, which happens everytime whenever she meets Nishikata.

"You think so…" the boy pouted. "Wait, tell me again what you've just said."

"What I like most today is… you telling me what you like most about me today."

He carefully thought of ways to understand her sentence, _"Let's see. She likes… me when… So that's just me when doing something. So wait! That's not a confession of love!_

_I was fooled!"_

"You seem worried, Nishikata," Takagi asked him. "Could it be that… you thought it was a confession of love?"

"_She figured it out!"_

The boy groaned and accepted another defeat on the intense mind game, "Okay, so you want me to tell what I like about you today and NOT what you like most today?"

"I guess so…"

* * *

The night of that day, Takagi was on her bed scrolling up and down her chat with Nishikata on the phone. It was like she treasures every time she can interact with the boy she loves.

Just as like she was promised to, Nishikata sent her a message.

Nishikata: "Sorry for letting you wait."

Takagi giggled. The boy had figured out what she was doing once in a while.

Takagi: "You know it? Good!"

Nishikata: "It's not like I'm spying on you or anything.

Or I'm specifically interested in you.

It's normal thing (smirk)"

Takagi: Eh?

Nishikata: "Should I tell it?

I like the… color of your hair and… your cute eyeballs…

I can just name a few. Don't expect any further."

Takagi: "Ok, fine. Well then, I'm going to bed."

Nishikata: "Good night then."

She put her phone just next to her. Usually she would sleep right away and enjoy the fun of having teased Nishikata every day.

That day was totally different. Takagi felt like she couldn't sleep and she felt like arriving the land of happiness and pure joy. She hugged her blanket and pillow tightly. Something in her heart made her want to cry it all out.

For the first time she had smartly made a bold move on him and though Nishikata is usually an ignorant in romance, he somehow rolled into her plan perfectly.

But what surprised her most were his answer about she liking him and his compliment to what she looked like today.

Takagi looked at her phone again. Not sure why, but she felt every message sent to Nishikata was real and she could feel his presence right in front of her.

If only Nishikata could ever know how much she likes, adores and loves him, especially every night.

He mostly lands off target but whenever he lands, it's always followed by a critical hit.

"Merry Christmas, Nishikata," she whispered.


	3. Before New Year (Part 1)

**Before New Year (Part 1)**

In the morning of the last day of the year, Mina was talking to her friends, Yukari and Sanae about her new year's resolution.

"I want to eat all kinds of candy by next year. Then I'll… eh… get lots of exercises," Mina said excitedly. "Sanae-chan, what's your new year's resolution?"

"Me?" Sanae announced with determination. "I want to be qualified for the national competition in running. That's about it, my goal."

"Wow! Sanae, you're rock!" Mina then turned to her glasses friend. "What about you, Yukari? What do you want to accomplish next year?"

"Uhh-me-me?" Yukari stammered. She stammered for a while before turning her head down, sadly said. "I… don't have any."

"Eh? Don't you think you want to be the best student in class?" Mina suggested.

"Yeah, that totally suits you," Sanae said skeptically.

Yukari sighed and then smiled. She knew she had good friends but she had to tell them one thing.

"I appreciate that but…" she revealed. "I wished for the same thing last year and… guess where I am now."

"Aw… don't give up so soon, Yukari!" Mina cheered her up. "All you need to do is to never give up!"

"You say it so easily," Yukari then remained silent and pessimistic for the rest of her friends' chat.

That was, until she saw a certain two coming to her class.

"I told you, it's not like that," Nishikata tried to convince Takagi.

Takagi laughed, "Make me believe it."

Yukari felt her cold heart warm again when seeing those two. Sure, they were just playing pranks and games but…

"_One day… just for a moment, I want to see them in act! That's settled!"_

"Yukari-chan! You seem happier. Think you have your resolution?" Mina elbowed Yukari.

"Yeah, yeah, your resolution," Sanae copied Mina's reaction, doing it to her left side while Mina had her right arm.

"_And, I wish these immature kids could grow up a makes it easier to talk to them."_

"Alright! I wish… I would be a happy girl!"

Yukari said out loud her wish. Mina stood like a rock while Sanae just stared at her. Yukari puzzled for their impressions, "Eh? What's wrong?"

Mina then laughed as loud as she could and Sanae giggled silently. Other girls giggled behind Yukari too, proving that she had released her words louder than necessary.

"Yukari… being happy… Oh, my stomach," Mina was even lying on the ground while laughing.

Sanae just didn't say a word but kept giggling.

This angered Yukari, but instead of releasing them out like last time, she thought devilly, _"Grr… and I wish these two could be more mature so I can laugh happily as I teach them a lesson."_

Mina then wiped her tears and stated, "Oh, that hurts my stomach… Yukari-chan, still, I hope that you can teach us something about happiness next year."

The glasses girl dropped her jaws.

"_Did… did she just read my mind?"_

* * *

In the evening, Nishikata lied down on his bed and breathed after having done 50 push-ups for having been teased 10 times.

"_It's all… of her teasing…" _Nishikata said to himself while he was completely flustered after that school day. "But I can't even have the win even when the year ends. Just… that trick… how could she not fall for it?"

* * *

Back to early in the morning, Nishikata walked to school when suddenly, he met Takagi almost biking and crashing him on the way.

Takagi tried to stop her bike while Nishikata jumped out and dodged. It turned out that she could stop the bike in time while he had the first pain of the day.

"You're okay?" she left her bike and checked him worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry," the boy slowly got up. In his mind, he was complaining, _"Dammit, the first accident on the last day of the year!"_

Takagi helped him get up and asked him, "You can walk properly now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine now," Nishikata comforted her. He cleaned the dirt off the pants with his hands.

"Shall we walk?"

"Yeah," he nodded before they walked to school together like usual.

After a while when they walked through the empty lot they used to practice tandem riding, Takagi opened her words.

"Hey, Nishikata."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry… for almost crashing you like that," she apologized him and felt sad for a fault that wasn't really on her.

"That's… that's no big deal though," Nishikata replied with cautious. _"No, I gotta be careful. She will probably tease me when it comes to this…"_

He silently looked at her again. It was true to him that she didn't open up anything to him except for that apologize.

"_Now… that's strange. Takagi-san feels… sorry? For something that she didn't do on purpose."_

"Takagi," he said to her seriously. "It wasn't your fault for almost crashing to me. I wasn't looking around either. So… you shouldn't feel bad about yourself."

She widened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyeballs shivered as she slightly drew a circle for her mouth.

Nishikata laughed awkwardly to her expression, "Uh… it's fair game here, so… we both have faults."

She didn't reply, and still kept that expression.

He then widened his eyes, _"Wait, did I say something super embarassing like last time?_

_Let's see: 'Takagi, it wasn't your fault for almost crashing to me. I wasn't looking around either.'_

_*gasped* I DROPPED THE –SAN!"_

"Wait, Takagi-san! I didn't drop your honorific on purpose. I was just telling you not to feel bad about yourself!" Nishikata explained.

The girl then laughed, although she laughed as hardly as she always does, "I knew it that you would say something embarassing…"

She calmed herself down and smiled, "But… it cheers me up. Thank you, Nishikata."

Nishikata felt a bit infuriated, but he calmed himself down after she said thank you. He nodded, "Um… you're welcome."

The girl leaned her face closer to him and whispered, "You were thinking about me."

Nishikata jerked up and disagreed, "I WASN'T!"

"Okay, try to follow me, blushing Nishikata," she said before riding her bike to school and leaving him behind.

"Wait, I'm not even…" he was left behind without having a chance to shot her back word by word. "…I mean it's hot our here I mean…"

He then ran quickly after her, "Hey, wait, Takagi-san! I'm not done with you yet."

"We almost reach school, so just enjoy this time of running okay?" the girl chuckled before turning her face to the front.

She blushed hardly while biking straight to school.

Takagi that day had outrun Nishikata. But the meaning of her action…

She was trying to hide the embarassing face of her. While Nishikata was chasing after her restlessly, he didn't know that Takagi was blushing and all because of his act.

"Nishikata…" she whispered. "Nishikata… you saved me a point just then… Nishikata, it's nice to drop your honorific…

Because I like you, Nishikata."

The master of teasing made sure that the teased one hear none of those. Or at least, that would be some good material for her next teasing.

…**To be continued.**

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! I know I'm not in time but duh… we still have Chinese New Year from our side! That being said, there will be at least two more critical hits to come before I end this. I write "Critical Hits" to test how comfortable I can write these characters for a few first times.**

**Have fun, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Before New Year (Part 2)

**Before New Year (Part 2)**

A few minutes after what seemed to be a quite embarassing walk-to-school-together, Nishikata had been already perplexed as usual, while Takagi was remaining calmer that herself a few minutes ago.

"Takagi-san? Are you mad at me? I swear, I didn't drop the honorific purposely!" Nishikata consciously tried to apologize to Takagi but he subconsciously thought he shouldn't. _"Damn it. I always want to drop Takagi-san's honorific so why am I apologizing her?_

_Then again, I heard Kimura saying that being dropped your honorific can make you feel intimidated. She has been acting weird for a few minutes now._

_This is… dangerous!"_

She took some courage to stop and turn to look at him with her usual smile, "Hm… Who knows if I'm mad or not. I thought I had said I felt better."

"Yeah, but that was before you biked to school on your own. You're acting weird, Takagi-san!" Nishikata begged to know something was off about his girl friend. He thought he was looking pathetic.

Takagi then tried to explain to him, "So here how it is: you dropped my honorific; when someone drops the honorific of a friend of their, it shows that they have a really tight relationship, right?"

Nishikata took a few seconds to understand the sentence before realizing and blushing. He stammered, "Wait, that's… that's not… IT'S NOT!"

The girl laughed and walked into the classroom. The teased Nishikata furiously thought, _"Takagi-san! You're playing this statement with me again, aren't you? Did my apologize mean nothing to you?"_

He followed Takagi to their classroom, "I told you, it's not like that!"

"Make me believe it," she smiled and quickly took her seat.

They had been assigned to new seats for a few first days and to be remaining seats next to each other went through a close call.

Anyway, Nishikata got embarassed and Takagi once again dominated but at least they believed things went back to where they were supposed to be.

"Is that Mina's laughters I'm hearing?" Nishikata asked Takagi. He asked her since she was closer to the second door of the classroom so she could look outside the hall (her new seat is right at the top left corner from the teacher's point of view in case anyone haven't known yet).

"Yeah, seems like Yukari-chan has done something funny," Takagi informed. "Mina just couldn't take it a bit silently, as she made her friend embarassed."

Nishikata widened his eyes.

He thought of something new, judged by his expression. The whole process of thinking the plan inside his mind began, _"Mina's laughters have just saved me._

_The whole morning of being embarassed about my stupid mistake makes me remember what I suppose to do today: to use that scene from a Christmas special of 100% Unrequited Love!_

_I will grab a win in the last day of the year!_

_Just you wait, Takagi-san!"_

* * *

The school bell rang, and we quickly get to see everyone packed things up before going home and finishing their last time of school before new year came.

Yukari was still thinking and imagining all by herself and also was trying not to get her two best friends' attention.

She looked at herself in a small mirror she brought along, and motivated herself, _"I can't wait for next year anymore. Forget today's 'resolution for next year'._

_I will make sure I can get something from those two – Nishikata-kun and Takagi-chan."_

Yukari then got off her seat quickly after having packed all the things inside her school bag. She took a deep breath before running on the fastest way to make it out to the classroom.

"Wait, Yukari-chan, where are you running to?" Mina got outside the classroom but saw her already reaching to the stairs.

Yukari yelled back, "My family is planning of watching new year's firework tonight so I'm going, bye!"

Mina couldn't really get what was Yukari trying to do yet, "…I see what she means but she doesn't really have to run that fast."

"Yukari-chan is running in high spirit," Sanae said from behind Mina. "She tries defeating me… for something. I won't allow that. Come on, Mina!"

"Uh… yes, I'm going, Sanae. Just don't run okay?" Mina said.

"We don't need to run though. She doesn't have that much of energy everyday," Sanae comforted her mate.

* * *

Nishikata and Takagi walked to home for the last time of the year. Takagi decided to open their conversation with a nice topic.

"Hey, Nishikata," Takagi called him.

"EH?! What's the matter, Takagi-san?" Nishikata startled.

She looked at him with a wicked leer, "Hm…?" she then leaned one of her ears closer to his body. "Your heart is beating fast."

"Wh-what…?" the boy blushed quickly, turned his face away before he warned her. "What do you think you're doing, Takagi-san? Is it really necessary to check my heart rate?"

"You're thinking of something sinister, aren't you?" Takagi grinned.

"_She found out! But I must not let her know any of it," _Nishikata chuckled. "Oh… what you're talking about? Let's just have a break for the final day…" he tried to steer her to think something else, but Takagi wasn't really that naïve.

"You sure? Because the Nishikata I know is trying to win over me for one time in the last day of the year. You're sure you're not that determined," the girl grinned and chuckled.

"_Damn it, Takagi-san. How can you read me like a book?!"_ the boy gritted his teeth but hid that away from his friend/rival.

"Besides, you may as well have a heart attack for all of my teasing, so I have to check you over and moderate the frequency. Isn't that right, Nishikata?" she informed.

"…true…" Nishikata whispered. _"…I can never believe she looked through me that thoroughly._

_This she won't be though!"_

He smiled and announced to Takagi, "Alright, stop the chit-chat. Let me tel-"

"You tell me something that will beat me in the final day of the year, don't you?" she interfered and guessed.

"Will you just let me announce? You look like ruining it instead of waiting for it!" Nishikata begged.

"Oh, okay," Takagi agreed.

"_You make it even harder to say now…_

_Calm down, Nishikata. Calm down…_

_Breath in. Breath out._

_You're standing in front of a chance to finally win over Takagi-san._

_For all this time, you have been making me blushed from time to time to time._

_But today, I'll be the one who makes you blush._

_Just you wait, Takagi-san! Let's see you can keep that confident smile on your face after this."_

* * *

In the meantime, Yukari had been running for five minutes, in hope that she could pick a perfect hiding spot to get a good look on Nishikata and Takagi. But first, she got to rest up a little. She isn't that great for a runner, but she had done something impressive at least.

"I can't believe I have managed to outrun those two," Yukari referred to Mina and Sanae. "Especially Sanae… I wonder what she will be thinking about this…"

The girl then gasped. She knew that the danger hadn't been over just yet. _"Wait, what if Sanae is also trying to follow me. Won't it be like… I'm racing with a world-class runner?!_

_Besides, I haven't seen Nishikata and Takagi yet. They always walk along this path if my mind doesn't steer me wrong. I just have to keep moving!"_

Yukari started running again, but not as well as what she had just been doing. Also, she didn't know that Sanae and Mina were there behind her to glance at her for a few seconds. They did know where Yukari was running then – that spot.

"Having figured out where Yukari was trying to reach to?" Mina asked.

Sanae shook her head. She gave a suspicious look on her face, "Although she seems to be working hard to have it. Do you think that…?"

The joyful girl interrupted, "By the way, thanks for giving me a piggyback ride, Sanae-chan. You know I can't run like you do."

"The appreciation goes to you. You're a great practice prop for me though," Sanae stated.

"Heh? So you're just using me as your practice prop?..." Mina was about to cry when she thought back. "Uh well, I guess you can use me like that, hehe… But shouldn't you let your hard practice for next year though? The year that you will be trying to accomplish your resolution."

"That's the point – I'm trying to finish it early. That's the point of Yukari's weirdness today too," Sanae explained to Mina about the situation. "I think she's trying to finish her resolution 12 hours before new year comes."

"You think so?" Mina asked in disbelief when Sanae nodded.

"Well in that case, let's see… she's trying until she can be a happy girl for 12 hours."

"Yeah, do you think we should follow her?" Sanae suggested.

"Definitely! Although I will follow you this time!" Mina said. "My feet are getting tired if I don't walk normally."

"Sure, appreciate that too," the runner agreed.

* * *

"Takagi-san," he called her name, and she showed her willingness to hear him with her familiar 'Hm?'.

Nishikata then started a speech that he desperately wanted to say for that day. He calmed his voice down so that he could be a perfect male protagonist of that manga and anime he liked. He would also make sure that she wouldn't be aware any of his intention.

Yukari had also been there, not exactly in their spot though. She had got a perfect spot to look at her iconic couple. Now all she had to do was to witness and be impressed by… Nishikata's confess-ion.

Behind Yukari, Sanae and Mina were also watching her. The two agreed to walk slowly and quietly to her friend's spot.

Nishikata opened his words.

"Hey, Takagi-san.

It's been a year, hasn't it?

Has been an interesting time between me and you..."

Nishikata just faced away from her while saying those lines.

Takagi called his name in ashtonisment, "Nishikata…" She hid her face from where he was standing while blushing. Her heart started to pound a little harder.

Yukari finally felt cheerful after what it seemed like 'it's been 84 years', "There it is… the moment I have been waiting for," she said for herself.

The boy continued, "_Calm down! Calm down! You're almost there!"_

"For a long time, I have been occupying myself to be a more grown-up man.

While you have been there, telling me how to be exactly that kind of man.

Well, not exactly how, you have been guiding me through small acts – stuffs that I seem not to give a little care in the first place.

So the year almost comes to an end. I just want to tell you that… _Yes, this is the line! Say it, me!_"

Yukari covered her mouth in order to hide her blush that nobody would see anyway, "Don't tell me he's going to…"

Takagi, while still blushing, finally figured out the sign of it, _"He's about to… Just like in that episode of 100% Unrequited Love._

_I have to face back to him."_

She exhaled calmly and faced back to where he stood.

Nishikata took the courage to face her as well.

"I want to say that…

I love you!"

She exclaimed 'oh' shortly. Takagi stood there calmly while Nishikata started to feel like a dumbkopf more than 10 seconds after saying that sentence.

"_W-wh-what? Why didn't she blush? Why didn't she move for one bit?"_

Takagi sighed before smiling back to him. That sigh was normal enough to everyone, but it helped her getting her calmness back after he went through all of that to say it to her.

"Ah, I remember those lines. 100% Unrequited Love, am I right?"

"What the heck? How did you know all of that?" Nishikata asked in surprise. He couldn't believe he was saying something that can't butch her one bit because of… spoilers.

"Yeah, actually, I do like watching it ever since you introduced it to me," Takagi stated. "Thank you though."

"Heh, for what?"

"You must be loving me a lot to say all of that. Thanks!" Takagi thanked him.

Nishikata then blushed then denied what she assumed to be his love confession. "It's not! I'm just saying that so I can make you blush! But… seems like I can't."

"Well, I'm blushing."

She offered him nicely to look at her face.

Yukari was having a total new moment she could look at as well.

Takagi blushed.

That was the first time he saw her blushing face. Her white face made it looked like someone painted her cheeks red. But he wasn't dreaming.

He saw her blushed, for real, and for the first time!

"You're… you're blushing…" Nishikata slowly smiled and cheered. "Yes! I finally see you blushing! You-"

"…because it's hot out here," Takagi replied back and grinned.

"That's my excuse!" it was his turn to blush. "What? You're just blushing so you can tease me just now?"

The girl walked off first with her bike, "Who knows…"

"Wait, Takagi-san! Tell me!" Nishikata followed and asked for sure if it counted as his last win of the year. "It is winter now, so it's not that hot."

"It's still lunch time. It may get colder though," Takagi stated.

"But you blushed, so that counts as my win, right?"

"But you blushed as well."

"It still gets warmer right now."

"Then why do you think I'm blushing?"

"Geez, stop making the confusing loop!"

Nishikata kept being teased by her smart lines while Takagi was never disappointed every time she saw Nishikata's perplexed expression.

With Yukari, she seemed to have accomplished something. Even though it wasn't like she imagined, she managed to see a few that she didn't know of yet.

"I'm glad for both of them…" Yukari felt her heart lighter and happier.

"I'm glad for you too," Mina stated, which made Yukari startled.

"Mina-chan? How did you find me?" Yukari asked.

"Well… you're gonna have some explaining to do," Sanae faced her with her cold face. "For why you have been outrunning us."

"Oh… you're still getting on about that…" the glasses girl rolled her eyes.

* * *

Takagi finally got back home. After a quick shower, she walked to the kitchen and would have lunch with her mother.

"Hey, dear. Sit in for our lunch," Takagi's mom requested.

"Yes, mom," she obeyed and sat down on the chair.

The mom noticed her voice heard a bit sadder than usual.

"Honey, are you crying?" the mother also noticed she faced down as well.

Takagi nodded.

"Is there something wrong, dear?"

"No, not really…" she faced up to him. Takagi smiled to her mother with tears remaining around her eyes. "I love him mom. And today, he said he loves me too!"

"Oh, is it about Nishikata-kun? He's doing something great to you today, isn't it?" her mother asked.

"Yes! Being embarassed!" Takagi stated happily.

* * *

**A/N: How do you like 'Before New Year'? Tell me in the reviews.**


	5. In All Honesty

It was one morning after the first day of the new year not too long ago. Takagi was riding on her bike to help her mom finish some errands. The breeze in the morning gave her a pleasant feeling of the urge to commute anywhere she wanted to.

Doing the chores by herself during her free time, she couldn't help but think about all of her busy mornings with that boy.

They spend most of their time teasing out of each other.

She laughs and giggles all the time, much to his dismay.

She has most of the fun, while he gets nothing but utter disappointment.

Things go all over again the next day.

And despite all that, he still sticks to her side every day. She used to wonder why Nishikata could endure such a person whose weaknesses was out of his support: when she sees him, she can't help but tease him, and also her armpits.

Then he said that he had to see her every day just to have his revenge someone for all of her teasing.

Having heard him accept the possibility of them being classmates the next year, it had taken Takagi a bit surprised.

It was, of course, in his character to say that he wanted to revenge, but she could be certain that he looked kind of sad while he was saying that.

If he just aimed straight for revenge, the situation would be much more different.

She could feel he was trying to treasure their friendship. Even with all of the teasing, they couldn't bear the fact that one would disappear in another's life.

She could have said something like 'I miss you' back there and told him that she really wanted to be his classmate the next year.

Well, Takagi didn't have the right to ask him something like that. The de-April-Fools setup (when Takagi decided that two of them would tell nothing but the truth from the point she decided it) was in her plan in order to know what Nishikata honestly viewed her as.

Her heart was pounding fast if she could admit, but she had to keep her emotions inside and let Nishikata actually imagine the scenario of him not sitting next to her anymore. That took her back to when the class started to change their seats.

Takagi had felt truly sad and so did Nishikata, eventually, when hearing about changing seats. If it weren't for Nakai who has poor eyesight and Mano who is too short to be put way too behind, they would suffer what they couldn't care much and don't want to.

In that candy shop, however, she decided to set up a worse scenario than just changing seats: they would be in different classes and Nishikata would be teased-free. Maybe in her mind, she already accepted the possibility that she wouldn't see Nishikata forever; he might disappear in her life for an uncomfortable amount of time.

She knew that she would miss him a lot if that _was _the case. But she also wanted to hear if he missed her back.

And he just nodded. He said that they would be classmates so that he could just have his revenge on her.

Takagi always endearingly accepted Nishikata though she could deliver her message by her teasing. They wouldn't have to change their class.

Nishikata turned disappointed when he knew it was her lying all along. He grumpily went along with it and nodded.

And now she knows that Nishikata has accepted her as a friend.

Friends who accept each other's antics and shrug off their complaints the next day.

Takagi simply felt happy when she thought of it during her trip to the supermarket.

"_Nishikata… I wonder what he's doing…"_

* * *

Once she had finished parking her bike outside the supermarket, she entered and started helping her Mom with the groceries. There weren't too many things on the list, but a bottle of hot sauce and two supermarket packs of fish meat were kind of difficult to spot.

She emerged deeper and then looked for the corners where she could probably find seafood. It's time for her shopping knowledge to shine.

"Eh?"

She uncharacteristically exclaimed after seeing her friend who was just in front of her - the boy she had been wondering about what he was doing.

Nishikata, having heard her voice, noticed her, "T-Takagi-san?!"

They turned to rocks while watching over each other for a few seconds.

Takagi tried to calm herself with a smile. During her biking trip, she had been thinking about him. Meeting him right after having thought of him always makes her a bit unsteady.

She sweetly thought of something secret.

"_Even time is unlikely, you always appear in front of me._

_I have thought of the time I would overcome without you, but… you put yourself in the middle of that gap._

_Nishikata, you really are the only one… my only one, y'know."_

She giggled at herself before greeting him, "Good morning, Nishikata!"

"Oh," her acts made him blushed a little but he calmly greeted her back, "Good morning, Takagi-san."

Unlike Takagi, Nishikata's instant thoughts of their coincident meeting were different. They were rivals in terms of teasing, after all.

"_Takagi-san, damn she. She never gives me a break even when I'm shopping. I feel like I'm about to do more push-ups in the evening."_

Though he has to admit that besides her long-lasting passion for teasing him, he can really regard Takagi as his friend. He hates her teasing, obviously, but he can't bear the fact of living without her…

Scratch that – he can't bear the possibility of Takagi would disappear in his life just that he wouldn't be teased anymore. He was confused back there – the choice between bearing her teasing forever, or bearing her disappearing forever.

Until one April Fools Day, when he accepted to be her classmate the next year. He decided that he could _live _with her teasing as long as he could get a chance to revenge.

That will be what Nishikata thinks of when recalling that day – just two of them inside a candy shop. But he actually doesn't feel the need to reveal to her that he has grown up a little bit – just like an eraser getting smaller, good memories piling up and seeing oneself more mature.

He agrees to himself that he can move on with her teasing. She annoys him, but she's his friend. He can wait for his time to revenge while Takagi is still making one heck of annoyance out of him. He won't have any opinion against her teasing, they both know they can't help it. It's what makes Takagi the one he was seeing in front of him.

Back to where Nishikata met Takagi inside the supermarket. The boy thought their meeting would lead to more teasing and such. Nishikata then took some time to see Takagi bringing along some bags. _"Those bags must be for her shopping."_

"You're going shopping today?" Nishikata asked.

"Yep," Takagi nodded. "My mom needs more groceries so I come here and buy them for her."

"Oh, is that so…" at least he could feel more comfortable talking to each other. They came here for the same reason, after all. "My mom asks me to do the same too."

Takagi glanced at the list he was holding with his right hand. That sure was one long list. Too many things compared to a small amount of stuff he contained in a basket of holding.

"I have an idea," Takagi cheerfully offered. "You still have a long way to go, right?"

"Um… yeah," his eyes averted to somewhere else, meaning that somewhere in his sentence could be untrue. "I just came here after all."

He thought, _"Why is she asking me this?!..._

_Actually, I have been wandering around for half an hour. A man like me who doesn't usually go shopping, you can't expect me to find something quickly._

_So close, so close… Glad that I have found an alternative answer to that. Or else I'll be her teasing bag."_

"Or could it be that… you weren't good at shopping?" she guessed.

"_She read through me! …doesn't she?_

_Wait, I can still deny it. Then, to prove my knowledge about this supermarket, I'll go to get stuff somewhere I already know."_

"That's a silly assumption to say, Takagi-san!" Nishikata tried to convince his friend when he showed her his list. "Look here, my mom also needs some potatoes for her soup."

"I see. You're really a good boy, Nishikata," Takagi praised him. He blushed as it was unexpected of her.

He thought that was her plan to deceive him.

"Anyway, go with me and I'll show you."

Takagi felt slightly astonished that he unexpectedly asked her to come along. She could read the mood of them shopping together.

"_It really looks like… the newlyweds go shopping together._

_But.."_

"Takagi-san, you don't follow?" Nishikata looked back at her.

Luckily, his act was stupid enough to giggle herself out of the shock from that 'critical hit.'

She shook her head, "No. Actually, the potatoes are on the opposite side of where you're going."

"Heh?! But it was there a month ago and…" he tried to explain for himself but ultimately, he said the word 'defeat' by himself. _"Crap! I suddenly reveal it by myself."_

"So you're truly inexperienced," Takagi put a victory grin on her face while Nishikata just felt disappointed, as his list of losing games to Takagi would be expanded a little further. "Here are the potatoes I just bought."

Nishikata looked up to Takagi who handed out a potato while holding a shopping bag in front of him. Having looked down after his defeat, he could see a friend girl standing in front of him and she was going shopping.

He couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds, _"I hate to admit it… but her look when going shopping… she's… c-cu-cute?"_

"What's wrong?" Takagi questioned why Nishikata had been staring at her without warning.

"Oh…" he quickly snapped himself out of it. "Nothing, nothing really. _Damn it, I was too attracted to her. But she really looked like it, I can't help it._

_But it's true that if I keep doing it like this…"_

"You know you can tell me the truth," the girl requested. "Just like last time."

He blushed after hearing her mention that last time. Of course, Takagi would remember that day when his lies weren't working on her but her lie was functioning properly with no mistakes.

It wasn't like he could plan another alternative answer anymore. If he could, Takagi would guess it out right away.

Takagi just finds him really predictable.

"Don't laugh at me when I say this, okay?" Nishikata admittedly put himself down.

"Okay, I will try my best!"

"Just trying your best?!" he sighed. He could let himself calmly reveal it to her, but it was her fault who just had to put his frustration in his voice. "I'm inexperienced, as you already… know… It's been a month since I last came here, and I just looked at my mother buying stuff. So… this is like…"

"…the first time you come here and buy stuff by yourself?" Takagi finished the rest of his sentence.

Nishikata just looked away and nodded. _"Did she read my mind again?... Anyway, I can't really buy all of this by myself._

_Takagi-san… maybe she can help…_

_No, no, no. You can't ask for her help. It's like luring a shark to where small fishes are. No doubt she would tease me even more."_

"Do you need help? I'll come along with you," Takagi offered.

"_Yes! Just like when she invites me to go home with her, this is exactly the same case._

_I'll just have to say 'Yes'… or 'I guess I could use your help' and it's done!_

_Pride means nothing here. My mom needs these or I will just be-"_

"Yeah… I can see why not…?" Nishikata agreed. He didn't try to show his gratefulness or anything, he just needed her help, that's all.

"Then do me one thing," she smiled.

"What thing?"

"Invite me back and I'll go with you."

"Wait, WHAT?! Why?" then Nishikata knew that it wouldn't be her without some tricks added.

They continued the argument between the teaser and the teased one.

"You just invited me to follow you back there."

"I just tried to prove that I was experienced. This is different!" he defended himself as he already filled himself with embarrassment.

"_This is dangerous. If I couldn't invite her back then this chore would be undone and I would be finished for sure! But if I invited her, I would walk myself into her trap!_

…_I can't even calm myself down anymore. How am I supposed to say a word without feeling awkward."_

Seeing him struggling, Takagi decided to give Nishikata a helping hand. She stepped closer to him.

She put his head closers to her, so close that their gap is almost 'zero centimeters.'

She just let their foreheads touch and didn't do anything further.

"W-what are you doing, Takagi-san?" Nishikata whispered. He tried not to call out the people who would see her doing weird stuff to him. A few of them could see that, by the way, so his effort was pretty much a small drop to the ocean. But where they were standing was the end of the supermarket and there weren't too many people there.

"Look at my eyes, Nishikata. And hear my voice," she commanded him. Being pulled into this situation, he could choose to just do it and get out of the embarrassing situation, or do it with the intention of wanting to know what she was trying to do to him.

"Calm… yourself… down."

"It's like I could," he said in his whisper.

"Breath in. Breath out. Okay?"

"Does this help?"

"I'll do along as well," she comforted him. "I saw them comfort each other through eye contact on television, y'know."

"…fine."

Takagi still held Nishikata's forehead close to her, but she loosened her pull a little so he would feel more comfortable. Knowing him, Takagi believed Nishikata wouldn't ruin the moment if it wasn't anything too extreme… until when she would have her sorry to his poor heart.

They breathed in and out as their eyes closed. The sequence continued for a few times before their eyes met again.

"It's funny… to talk to each other like this though. It's like your eyes can say something too."

The girl giggled, "I know, right."

"Do you… by any chance… try to tease me with this?"

"Nope…" she confirmed. "I'm just trying to relax you."

"But knowing you, you will always find a chance to make me flustered."

"I have made you flustered enough for today. You always have to be prepared for more of my teasing, am I right?"

"Heh, so that's your plan all along," he calmly realized.

They both giggled to each other while still maintaining their poses. They felt like they could keep talking like that forever without feeling too awkward.

"Nishikata…" she sweetly questioned him. "Will I still be your friend?"

"Why are you asking me this?" his face got redder with the sudden question.

"I don't know, to see your blushing or so."

"I'm not!"

"You really need to practice on your relaxation, besides your push-ups," she then thought. _"To make my heart pounding every time I see you, Nishikata."_

"Okay, you and I are friends. I really appreciate you, even though you tease me a lot," Nishikata could feel pretty flustered when saying that, but he didn't want to throw all the effort of trying to calm himself down away

"Next question: even when I'm doing something really really weird, will you still be my friend forever?"

"Why don't you just ask one question?" the second time, Nishikata tried to breathe in and out as Takagi had told him.

"Good, good. You don't get to see your friend every time, so don't be flustered all the time."

"It's because you always find a chance to tease me," he whispered.

"Then just be flustered when I tease you," she giggled.

He tried to say something back but instead, he just nodded and said. "Well, I guess if it costs me being flustered all the time whenever you tease me directly or indirectly… I will still be your friend.

He then turned his eyes down, "Besides, I can't imagine a scenario without you in my life… You're like… always there, y'know."

"_Can't believe I have said all of those. Takagi-san is truly a witch!_

_Though… those are the feelings to her that I have been containing, so… I don't have any regrets."_

Then she released herself from his eyes, said, "Now, invite me. It's kind of rude to just take advantage of a girl's help. You should open your heart a little, and they will be pleased to help you."

"You really read me like a book," Nishikata muttered. He once again knew how deep Takagi could read through his mind.

He took all the courage and the calmness he had gained and invited her...

"_Wait… that sure makes it a lot easier… I feel like I can just bring her along."_

"H-help me please, Takagi-san? Really, I need your help with all of these."

The girl nodded and put the brightest grin on her face, "If it's Nishikata then I will help you on anything."

"Ehhh?!" he exclaimed. "So why do you make me invite you back? _I-it can't be… Is it… her love… confession?"_

"If you ask nicely, I will," she stated, which made him truly relieved.

"_Man, she scared me back there."_

"So…" he tried to offer one more thing from her. "No more teasing for today, okay? You… promised that, right?"

"Mhm, I promise," she just agrees with him, as they both go and finish up what they have yet to buy.

* * *

"Man, thanks a lot, Takagi-san, You sure have helped me to find all the things real quick," Nishikata thanked her for one of the few times. "Although, we should be leaving this candy shop quickly."

"There's still time, so we can stay here for a while," Takagi comforted him. "Or… you can't help but think about me while we're sitting here… next to each other."

"It's not!" he screamed back. "More like… I've got used to this daily embarrassment."

"_And I thanked her again. I remember doing something the same back after having helped me to review the lessons for the test, except of course, she didn't keep those on topic…_

…_wait! Is there a turn-around like last time? But… you can't really do anything with groceries._

The more he thought of it, the more messed up his mind was, and the more anxious his face expressed. _"But… Takagi-san has promised that she won't tease me for today._

_Wait! This is Takagi-san that we all know. She must have another plan on her sleeves. What should I do?"_

"Say, Nishikata."

She called him out. They turned to look at each other.

Nishikata knew this face. From where it was different from her usual cheerful expression, he could feel she was determined for something. He wondered what she was trying to do.

"Can I test… the last step of the relaxation?"

"You mean that show you watched on TV?"

"Mhm," she happily nodded.

"Well, just so you know, I won't be embarrassed like last time," Nishikata closed his eyes and felt more confident than ever, knowing that Takagi would do the same thing again. "Now, aim straight for my forehead, Takagi-san."

"If you wish," she then leaned in and Nishikata could feel her forehead touch his again. He was certain that a forehead touch would still be a forehead touch and… _"wait, now what does she mean by testing the last step?"_

Takagi then whispered in a seductive tone in which she wasn't used to talking to him, "This won't be like the last one though."

"Eh?"

And before he knew it, she gently leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

It _was_ the turnaround that he was thinking about.

* * *

"You finally came home. As expected from an inexperienced," Nishikata's mom greeted him.

"I met a friend on the way though," he said.

Though the mom could obviously see the emotionless, dumb face coming from Nishikata. Her guess was he bumped into a girlfriend of his, but she wouldn't discuss it any further.

Ah… isn't youth just the best?

"_No!_

_It isn't… a kiss, right?_

_She said that that was the way you relax people. The same thing goes to breathing emergencies…_

_Takagi-san just… relaxed me… did she?"_

* * *

"Alright, spill it! I can hear your breath and heartbeat, ya know?" Takagi's best friend, Sumire Takagawa, was talking to her on the phone. "You have been through exciting stuff again, haven't you?

Stuff like… Nishikata-kun?"

Of course she was filling with joy and also embarrassment after going for that kiss.

That was unexpected since the whole show on TV was just a lie she was trying to make.

She felt glad that she could convince Nishikata to believe she was just trying to relax his soul

"Takagi? You're dreaming again, aren't you?"

As she exhaled as loud as she could, a small thought came into her mind.

"_Youth… is truly the best!"_

Takagi then spoke to Sumire, "I felt like… today was a good day for us to do… some exciting stuff."

"Wait, really?!"

"And he would never believe it."

"How? Teach me!"

**End of "Critical Hits".**

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I can finally wrap this up. It should have come out earlier but... cut me some slack...**

**Anyway, that's all you can expect from me with the "Critical Hits." These are my experimental stories for the fandom before you know... getting into the real ones. Of course, if you guys leave a request for another idea, I will expand this further but for now, this is basically marked as completed.**

**Read and review! I hope you all will stay safe during this hard time!**


End file.
